Autobiografía
by ASUKA02
Summary: Después de muchos años Naruto escribe su propia biografía y recuerda el momento justo en que se enamoró de Sakura. [Especial 3 de abril, Happy NaruSaku day - oneshot]


N/A: ¡Hoy 3 de abril es el día NaruSaku!, como fan de esta pareja tenía que escribir algo, no estuvo fácil porque no tenía idea de que escribir, pero la inspiración hizo acto de presencia y escribí este corto relato, que es algo diferente a lo que he escrito antes pero me gusto mucho. :-)

* * *

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

 **-A** **utobiografía** **-**

Capitulo único

.

 _Fue un tres de abril, lo recuerdo perfectamente, eran las ocho de la mañana cuando ella llegó, la niña que logró que mi corazón se agitara y la respiración me faltara sin que yo hubiese hecho ningún ejercicio o movimiento, toda mi atención se centro en ella, ella sonrió y mis mejillas comenzaron a picar._

 _Ahora sé que ese día me enamoré, en ese momento no entendía lo que me pasaba, pero con el tiempo lo entendí, lo compararé con algo simple, yo amo comer ramen, pero si tuviera que elegir entre un tazón de ramen o tener una cita con ella. Elegiría una cita con Sakura-chan, recuerdo que deseé que estuviéramos en el mismo equipo, sucedió, pero también nos tocó estar con el idiota de Sasuke, se cree el mejor ninja de todos y no hablaba con nadie, no sé que le ven las chicas, ahora que le falta un brazo y esta viejo no debería gustarle tanto._

 _Sasuke y yo ahora somos amigos, pero meh... me sigue pareciendo un idiota que no puede estarse quieto en un sólo lugar._

—Naruto, ven a comer, los niños están esperando, —mi esposa me llamó desde la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

—Sí, ya voy —respondí mientras guardaba mi cuaderno, he estado escribiendo mi propia biografía, no quiero que después que muera cualquier idiota venga e invente cosas de mi que no son.

—¿Aun escribes tus memorias?, no me gusta que hagas eso, —replicó con las manos en la cintura, —es como de mala suerte, como si la muerte te acechara y no quieres decirme nada, —mañana iremos al hospital, quiero saber cómo anda tu corazón —dijo Sakura preocupada.

La abracé por la espalda para tranquilizarla, está un poco paranoica desde que tuve un pre-infarto hace unos meses, —mi corazón anda enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vio. —le dije con un tierno beso en el cuello y me aparte de ella.

Sakura-chan entrecerró los ojos mirándome, —no te libraras de mí con eso, no debes comer nada en la calle, ¿ok?, sin trampas, —me dijo con seriedad, luego se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis manos, —por favor Naruto, no comas ramen escondido, es malo para tu salud.

—No lo estoy haciendo, —ella me miró con desconfianza.

Esta mujer cuida mi salud demasiado, eso me confirma que sigue queriéndome, dejar de comer ramen ha sido muy duro para mi, hubiese preferido dejar de ser Hokage antes que dejar el ramen, aunque bueno, deje mi puesto de Hokage hace unos meses por el bien de mi salud, me causaba mucho estrés. Yo haría cualquier cosa por la tranquilidad de mi esposa.

—Te lo juro, no he comido ramen desde que me lo pediste, ya casi ni recuerdo a que sabe un tazón de ramen. —le dije con tristeza.

Ella seguía mirándome preocupada, —me tienes que durar muchos años más Naruto, ahora vamos, —me llevo de la mano, —los niños nos esperan para almorzar.

Salimos de la habitación y llegamos al comedor, fui recibido con alegría.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo!

Yo sonreí sentándome frente a la mesa, tengo nueve nietos en total, estos son los más pequeños, los cuatro hijos de mi hija menor, se están quedando unos días aquí con nosotros.

No he podido escribir mucho por culpa de ellos, pero son una agradable distracción. Mi plato sí que no es una buena distracción, ensaladas, verduras, pollo hervido, ¡cero grasa!. Debo recordar escribir en mi biografía, que el exceso de ramen fue dañino para mi salud, no querrán con 55 años tener que comer vegetales como un maldito chivo.

¡Ni siquiera estoy gordo!, pero Sakura-chan dice que eso no tiene nada que ver, que personas delgadas también sufren del colesterol. Yo aun tengo esperanzas de algún día poder comer un buen ramen de cerdo. Se me hace agua la boca de sólo pensarlo.

—Sakura-chan, cuando mi colesterol baje, ¿podré comer un tazón de ramen?, sólo uno. —le rogué con la mirada.

Ella me miró fijamente, pensé que iba a regañarme, —cuando todos tus niveles estén normales, yo misma te cocinaré ramen sin grasas saturadas, todo muy sano.

Eso fue suficiente para mejorar mi día.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunté con ilusión.

Ella asintió mientras comenzaba a comer.

—¡El abuelo está feliz! —comenzaron a cantar mis nietos. —¡El abuelo comerá ramen y está feliz!

Yo reí mientras Sakura-chan sonreía, —si, su abuelo está feliz, creo que ya tiene una buena razón para comerse su comida, —dijo señalando mi plato.

—Lo estoy, —comencé a comer con más ánimo.

—Espero que en tu biografía hables de lo buena esposa que soy. —comentó Sakura-chan sentada a mi lado.

—He escrito mucho de ti allí.

—Espero que cosas buenas.

—Tantas cosas buenas que sabrán que fui muy feliz a tu lado. —respondí sonriendo.

El almuerzo trascurrió con total normalidad, conversaciones con mis nietos y mi nuevo objetivo, el ramen que Sakura-chan cocinará para mí. ¡Tengo un nuevo objetivo que alcanzar!

Las metas son las que le dan sentido a la vida, por más pequeñas o difíciles que sean.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
